This grant is to support the acquisition of a high-field small animal imager to support multiple NIH- funded investigators using small animals for biomedical research. The imager selected is a 7T Bruker ClinScan system which incorporates the advantages of Bruker magnet, gradient coil and radiofrequency coil with the expertise and accomplishments of Siemens Medical Solutions to produce the RF electronics and controlling software. That the new imager will operate using syngo software which is the same as used on the Siemens TIM Trio also housed in the Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Center (MRISC) will facilitate translation of imaging protocols between experimental animals and human research subjects and will aid in the acquisition of optimal imaging protocols on complex studies. The instrument will be installed in and administered by MRISC - a university core facility dedicated to the development of innovative preclinical and experimental MR imaging of experimental animals and humans. The imager will be operated and maintained by a group of experienced MR researchers. The imager will be sited next to the animal colony facility which houses non-human primates, as well as rats and mice used for a variety of research studies. PUBLIC HEALH RELEVANCE: This High End Instrumentation Grant will provide a high field, MR imager suitable for small animal in vivo imager to a multi-user group of productive, NIH-funded, biomedical researchers. This instrument will replace the current use of a clinical imager, ill suited for imaging rodents, with a state-of-the-art, high field imager suitable for research into traumatic injury, cancer, cardiovascular and several other areas of research currently underway at the University of Kentucky.